


Ungathengisi muntu

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ungathengisi muntu

UJaime ubephuzile emsebenzini kepha akekho noyedwa obenokuqagela ngendlela athatha ngayo isikhathi sakhe - eqonde phezulu eqonde phezulu, ebabaza unobhala kaClyn njengoba edlula - kube sengathi unesikhathi sokusinda. Wayengacasuli ngokufika sekwephuzile ngoba wayehlala ephuze. UCelyn wayekhulume naye kaningi ngakho kodwa iqiniso ukuthi wayengumphathi womkhankaso ophumelele kakhulu. Abanye babekwazi ukuthengisa isoda kuma-sneaker ezincwadini zezithombe zocansi. Babengenakuthengisa ngosopolitiki ukusindisa impilo yabo, noma kunjalo, ngakho uJaime wasala. Esokuqala sasisondele ngemuva kwakho konke.

Leli khasimende kwakunguRobb Stark, indodana kaCelyn uqobo. Ngenkathi bekungezwakali ukuthi amalungu omndeni azibandakanye emikhankasweni uClyn njengakuqala ochwepheshe. Ubeke uJaime ophethe futhi wamnika iqembu labane ukuthi enze iziqubulo zakhe e-Photoshop. KuJaime abane bahlangane kahle nabathathu. KwakunoCleos owayengeyena uhlobo lokucabanga ngaphandle kwebhokisi kodwa wayenamakhono obuchwepheshe obuhle kakhulu. URenly noLoras beza njengendoda, kuyo yonke imiqondo yegama, futhi ayizange imiswe. UCelyn wayengakuvumanga ukwenza kwabo ngobumbano kodwa akakwazanga ukuzozihlukanisa ngoba besebenzisana kahle kakhulu. Bobathathu babheke phezulu kuJaime ngenkathi besasebenza kahle njengeqembu labalinganayo. Kwakuzoba okuphelele ukube bekungekhona okwesine.

IBrienne.

UJaime wayevame ukucabanga ukuthi uBrienne usebenza ngemuva kwezigcawu ekukhangiseni ngoba akakaze ngaphambili kwekhamera. Izinwele zakhe bezimhlophe kepha kulapho izimfanelo ezijwayelekile ezijwayelekile zaphela khona. Wayemude kakhulu, ebudoda obude kakhulu, enokhahlo kakhulu, ebaluleke kakhulu, futhi ngokungagwegwesi, edangele kakhulu. UJaime wayeshintshana amagama amane naye sonke lesi sikhathi ababesebenza emkhankasweni weStark. Kube sekuthuswa ukucabanga ukuthi ubengabangani abaseduze noRenly noLoras ngaphandle kwehhovisi. Manje lokho bekuyisixuku esingajwayelekile. UJaime wayezibuza ukuthi yini ngisho ababefana ngayo; mhlawumbe baqede zonke izihloko ngesiqingatha sehora kubha futhi balibiza ngokuthi ubusuku. Wayemuhle, nokho, futhi wayekade ecabanga kanjalo. Ubevele akhethe ukuthi kube nje yena nabafana njengamanje.

UJaime ungene egumbini lezingqungquthela lapho iqembu lakhe lalibekelwe khona ngenyanga edlule. UCleos, uRenly, kanye noLoras babengekho ndawo. UBrienne wayehleli ekhanda etafuleni, izinyawo zakhe ziphakanywe esihlalweni esifana nezakhe.

"Unkosikazi Stark ulinde wena," esho ngehlazo lokudelela. "Udinga ukusibona."

Yebo, yenza lawo magama ayishumi nane.

UCelyn ubekade esenza iStark Advertising selokhu umyeni wakhe, uNed, ashonile washiya inkampani kuye. Okuyinkampani encane, kodwa eyayinenzuzo, manje yayimelela amaklayenti angaphezu kwangamashumi amahlanu. Impela ubenaso iso lokuthi kuzosebenza ini nokuthi yini ezokhanyisa. Ngenkathi engakaze azenzele yena ubengumbusi wezandla, ezungeza usuku nosuku ukubona ukuthi wonke umuntu usebenzela kuphi. Kungenzeka ukuthi uCelyn wamcasukela uJaime ngesimo sakhe sengqondo futhi kungenzeka ukuthi uJaime wayengamthandi uCelyn kuphela ngesisekelo ngoba wayengumphathi wakhe, kodwa wayenenhlonipho ngowesifazane lowo.

Ihhovisi likaCelyn lalingenalutho lokuthintwa komuntu siqu ngaphandle kwesithombe somndeni wakhe - wakhe, uNed, kanye nezingane zabo - ezazilengiswe odongeni ngemuva kwedeski lakhe. UCelyn wayehlalisa phansi futhi, ngenxa yalokho, wasivimba lesi sithombe ngenkathi kungena uJaime noBrienne.

"URobb ufisa ukubona ukuthi yini oyilungisile," kusho yena enganakile.

"Akukapheli konke okwamanje," kusho uJaime.

UBrienne waklolodela kodwa wagqoka imaski yokunganakwa okuphelele lapho uJaime ephendukela kuye.

"Akukhathalekile lokho. URobb uzophinde abe semgwaqweni ngasekupheleni kwesonto. Ufuna ukuba nombono walokho asebenza naye."

"Hawu. Uzongena nini?"

"Ngeke abe."

"Angiqondi. Ngabe ngizobe ngishayela ucingo endlini?" UJaime wahleka waze wabona ukuthi uCelyn wayezimisele. "Hawu, ngikhona. Uhlala kuphi?"

"Njengamanje uphumula endlini yakhe esebhishi e-Atlantic City. Ngifuna wena noBrienne nithathe imoto yenkampani, shayela phansi, nikhombise uRobb ukuthi umkhankaso ubukeka kanjani. Mhlawumbe angenza izinguquko ezimbalwa ngoba akukho okubekwe etsheni."

UCardn wagqama kuJaime njengoba ayekhuluma wabe esephindela emaphepheni akhe, ebaxosha. UBrienne uhambe ngaphandle kombuzo kodwa uJaime wayengeyena umuntu wokuyeka kalula kanjalo.

"Kungani uBrienne? UCleos wazi okuningi ngalo mkhankaso. Kakhulu ngoba empeleni ukhuluma nami."

"Uyamthatha uBrienne futhi lokho ngukugcina," uC Cynn uthe akakaze abheke phezulu. "Manje vala umnyango lapho uzophuma."

UClynn akakaze avale umnyango wakhe. UJaime ushiye ngaphambi kokuba awele isiphambano futhi wakhulisa ukuzeka kwakhe isikhathi eside noma okunye okubi kakhulu.

UBrienne ubemlindile egumbini lokuhlangana futhi. Ubefake izibonakaliso zokubonisa ukuthi uLoras uziphrinte kufolda enkulu ye-manila. Ubeboshwe isikhwama sakhe se-laphu ehlombe elilodwa futhi esivele enezikhiye zemoto eyodwa yeStark Advertising.

"Woza Lannister," wayala. "Uma sithatha iJersey Turnpike sizobe sikhona cishe amahora amathathu."


End file.
